Catch That Cat!
by KateLynetteBoddy
Summary: i need more reviews! plz r and r!
1. Human World

Catch That Cat

Catch That Cat! 

Chapter 1 The Human World

In Jellicle Valley, there lived many cats and kittens. Up in the Earth, Jellicle Valley was just a play called Cats.

As Mistoffelees brushed himself off, Victoria came down with her little kitten, Angel. They loved pulling pranks on each other. Angel was known as the biggest prankster in Jellicle Valley. So she did what she loved to do best. She took a whoopie cushion from her room and put it under her dad's chair. "Daddy, sit next to me!" she said. Her father was so lightweight that when he sat on his chair, he sent off flying in the air. Victoria laughed. "Angel, why did you do that?" she asked.

"I love pulling pranks on other cats," she said. "One day, I want to prank humans!" Mistoffelees came down and crashed with a heap. Then he got up.

"Maybe you can," he said. "I can take you to the human world. It's 1998 in there."

"Wow! I'll go get my friends and family!" So she went to tell her family and friends. This was her list.

Rocco

Etcetera

Tabitha

Vivienne

Maxeen

Edwina

Missie

Lola

Electra

Jemima

Coricopat

Tantomile

Pouncival

Bombalurina

Tugger

Munkustrap

Demeter

Jellylorum

Jennyanydots

Skimbleshanks

Mungojerrie

Rumpleteazer

Alonzo

Cassandra

Grizabella

Gus

Tumblebrutus

Old Deuteronomy

Victoria was shocked! She invited almost every cat and kitten in the tribe! "I don't think I'll be able to transfer 31 cats to a different world," said Mistoffelees.

"C'mon pal," said Tugger.

"You're the original conjuring cat," Demeter said.

"We believe in you," a trustworthy Victoria said.

"Go Misto!" the kittens shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. Okay everyone, close your eyes and take a deep breath." The cats and kittens did as he said. "When the last couple of cats curl, take all of us cats to a different world!" Then with a wave of his hands, the cats and kittens all disappeared and arrived at the human world.

All the cats were in awe when they saw the busy city streets, casual-dressing people, and open plazas. 'Where are we, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"We are all in the Cats capital of the world, London England!"

"All of the sights are amazing!" Bombalurina cried.

"I agree," Munkustrap said in awe.

"Well done, Mistoffelees," Old Deuteronomy declared. "Now show us where the humans live."

"Uhhh… okay," said Misto. Then Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer pointed out something.

"Lookie, lookie, a poster!" they both shouted. Then the cats and the kittens ran to see the poster. "Can anyone read human?" Mungojerrie asked.

"I can read human," Grizabella said. She stepped forward. "Cats the Musical movie filming at Adelphi Theatre in London. Directed by Trevor Nunn. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Choreography by Gillian Lynne. Starring…"

"WE GET THE POINT! THEY'RE FILMING A MOVIE!" Alonzo shouted.

"Oooooh. Aaaaah…" everyone said.

"We're gonna be in a movie, Momma!" Lola shouted.

"No, Lola. The humans are making a movie about cats. We should go to the Adelphi Theatre and find out," Bombalurina said.

"She makes a good point," Jellylorum said.

"But they won't let cats in. Humans only," Cassandra pointed out.

"She's right," Skimble said. "But I've got a plan." Everyone huddled around Skimble. "We'll disguise ourselves as humans, and they'll let us in."

"There's just one problem," Jennyanydots said. "Humans are about 5 or 6 feet tall!"

"All the kittens can go on top of each other," Angel said. "I'll be at the top."

"God bless you, Angel," Misto said as he gave Angel a hug.

"Who's gonna be at the bottom?" Rocco asked.

"YOU!" Angel shouted.

"Hey! Tumble and I found costumes," Pouncival said holding two coats and two hats.

"We stole them from the men reading their newspapers," Tumblebrutus said. Everyone started to laugh. As the kittens got situated, the cats got themselves situated.

"Okay, who's the heaviest cat here?" Misto asked.

"Old D," everyone said.

"I wish Bustopher and Babette Jones were here," Old D said.

"That's Grandma and Grandpa," said Rocco and Angel.

"Who's the lightest?" Misto asked again.

"I am obviously," Victoria said. Then in less than an hour, they were two 7 and 5 foot tall 'humans'.

"It smells like smoke in here," Angel said.

"I know. Where did it come from?" Jemima asked.

"Oh no! The coats are on fire!" Mungojerrie cried.

"Someone put it out!" Rumpleteazer cried.

"No don't these men smoke pipes and cigars. Deal with it," Demeter said.

"Are we gonna talk or move on outta here?" Rocco asked.

"You're right, young man," Old Deuteronomy said. ""Run Rocco and keep up the pace." So they were off faster than you can say 'Cats!'

But little did they know that those coats and hats belonged to Trevor Nunn and Andrew Lloyd Webber. "Someone stole our coats and hats!" Trevor cried.

"Call Scotland Yard!" Andrew cried.


	2. Alter Ego

Chapter 2 Alter Ego

"Run faster!" Lola shouted to Rocco.

Rocco and Old D were already out of breath when they pulled up to a candy store next to the theatre.

"Oooooh candy," Rocco said.

"No! Rocco you know better," Tabitha said.

After Tabitha's advice, they were at the Adelphi Theatre in a flash.

"Can we take the coats off now?" Tantomile asked impatiently.

"No. The humans wouldn't let us in," replied Coricopat.

"It's getting hot in here," said Electra.

"I WANNA WIPE OUT NOW!" complained Etcetera.

"We still have a few more steps to go, sweetie," Bomby said. "I want a massage so bad!"

As they entered a building, a woman stepped up to them. "May I help you?" she asked.

Victoria said in her best manly voice, "We're critics. So we came to see the show so our folks can approve it."

"Names please."

"Bob!" Angel said. "And he's Bill."

"Last names?"

"We're cousins so our last name is…" Victoria was interrupted.

"Bob!" Angel said again.

The woman was confused. "Okay. Bob Bob and Bill Bob." Suddenly, Demeter sneezed! "Sorry," she whispered.

"Did your stomach just sneeze?" the woman asked.

"Yup. Stomach flu. Happens all the time," Victoria said. "Now keep quiet!"

"Sorry," Demeter whispered.

"Okay, you can come in," the woman said. "As long as your stomach doesn't sneeze!" But when she turned around, they were gone.

Back in the farthest row, they got out of the coats and hats. "Finally, I think I got allergic to that smoke," Demeter said. The mates were giving each other massages, and the kittens were running around. "Ahhh… this is the life," Bomby said as Tugger gave her a massage. Soon they heard familiar music…

'Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do'

"Hey! Isn't that our theme song?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yes. That's our theme song," Gus said. "Look, there are actors dressed as cats."

"There's one dressed like me!" Tugger exclaimed as he pointed to the actor who played Tugger.

"And me!" Demeter said.

"Me too!" Bombalurina cried.

"I wonder if they are alter egos." Victoria said. The cats and kittens ran down to see the actors close up. Soon enough, the triplets spotted a cast list.

"Wow! Momma's name is in here," Vivienne said.

"But there's another woman's name in here," Maxeen pointed out. "Her name is… uhh… I can't read human."

Edwina helped out and said, "Her name is Aeva May."

"Who's she?" Missie asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out who that Aeva May is," Demeter declared.

"My actor's name is Rosemarie Ford," Bomby said.

"I didn't expect all of us to have alter egos," Misto said. "When I came here, I wanted to see the cat store."

"Two Tuggers and two Munkustraps… I'm confused," Tugger said.

"Look I found something," Angel said. There was a black curtain that led to a dressing room. To the cats, it was a place to hide. "Come on, they're gonna notice us." Soon, all the cats darted in the dressing room and hid in the nearest hiding spots they could find. "I'll keep on watch to let you know when the humans come," said Munkustrap. Suddenly, he heard the director's cut.

"Okay everyone, we're going to take a break so get back to the dressing room," Munkustrap hid with Demeter and cozed up in their hiding spot. Then an actor stepped in the room. It was Elaine Paige (Grizabella). "I didn't expect myself to look this ugly," the real Grizabella whispered.

Then in less than 30 seconds, every actor ran in the dressing room. The cats had to devise a plan to get the humans out of the dressing room. Bombalurina seized the opportunity and jump on Rosemarie Ford. "Which one's Rosemarie?" she asked. Tugger pointed to a tall human cat dressed in a red costume just like her.

"So do you like working here for the summer?" Aeva May asked Rosemarie.

"Well, kinda. I like spending more time outside of Cats than doing 400 shows nonstop," Rosemarie said.

"Can I jump on her now?" Bomby asked quietly.

"Not yet," Tugger whispered.

"You know what would be weird? A cat showing up in the dressing room right now," Aeva said.

Little did Rosemarie know that Bomby was climbing up her back. "Why would say that, Aeva?" she asked. As soon as she asked that, Bomby was on her head.

"Because there is a cat on your head," Aeva pointed out.

"What! That's crazy."

"No. Look!" Aeva took Rosemarie to the mirror. As soon as she saw Bomby on her head, she screamed so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing. "Get it off! Get it off!" she cried. Then suddenly, all the cats jumped out of their hiding spots and scared all the actors and makeup assistants. The actors and makeup assistants all ran out of the dressing room leaving the cats and kittens behind.

"That was fun!" the kittens shouted. Old D overheard Rosemarie talking to Andrew about the cat incident.

"We have to get in the dressing room to catch those cats," he said. Old D said to the cats, "Run out before they catch us!" The cats listened to their leader and ran out. Just when they left, Rosemarie, John Partridge (Tugger actor), and Andrew got in the dressing room to see that there were no cats.

"Sorry, Rosie. I'm gonna have to cancel that Animal Control call," John said. Rosemarie got furious. "It was here! I know it!"


	3. Entertainment Center

Chapter 3 Entertainment Center

Chapter 3 Entertainment Center

The cats had no where to turn. Every place they could find was a human territory. "I don't think this place is meant for cats and kittens," Rumpleteazer said.

"DUH! Every place we turn, there is a human! When will these darn humans…" a kitten interrupted Mungojerrie.

"I think I found a place that doesn't have humans," Edwina said. Her mother, Jellylorum, came to look at it.

"Don't you mean we found it?" Missie asked in very rude manner.

"Girls, girls. We must check the inside of this room before we go in," Jellylorum said to her kittens.

"You know your mother's right," Gus said.

The door looked very tall to the cats and kittens. Some of the kittens thought the room was haunted.

"MACAVITY!" the triplets screamed. "He's gonna kill us!" Tabitha cried. She hugged Demeter and was a bit shaky. "Don't worry, sweetie. Macavity doesn't even know how to get to the human world," her mother said. Tabitha stopped shaking.

"But how do we know it's not haunted?" Lola asked. Then the door opened and two men stepped out of the door leaving it open.

"There's something weird going on," the first man said. "I know. There are two weird critics and a cat lands on one of our actors. We have to call Animal Control," the second man said. As they left, the cats managed themselves in the room. Tugger shut the door behind him and there was no light.

"Maybe it is haunted," Rocco said.

"Only one way to find out," Etcetera said. Then she clapped her paws twice. Suddenly, the lights came on and showed a pool table, a hot tub, a pool, a bar, and a Ping-Pong table. This place was certainly not haunted. "Oooooh," said the cats in awe.

"Now do you call this place Macavity's lair?" Demeter asked Tabitha. She giggled and said, "No. Unless if he was a clown!" Tabitha said. "I've got to try this pool!" Tabitha said as she ran to the hot tub. "Wee!"

Demeter didn't know what to do. So she ran towards her and said, "Be careful, Tabitha, that might be too…" She was too late. Tabitha already jumped in the water. "…deep." But luckily, Tabitha got up from the water. "Come on! You've gotta try this!" she said. Then with her advice, all of the kittens jumped in the hot tub.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll go over to that table," Tugger said as he ran to the bar. Then he picked up an odd-looking bottle that said 'Budweiser Beer' on it.

"Don't drink that, Tugger!" Bomby cried.

"What! It may be sparkly water." He opened the bottle and Bomby got furious.

"I mean it, Tugger. Don't make me call you by your whole name," she warned. But he didn't listen. "Rum Tum Tugger!"

"Ugh! I hate it when she calls me by my whole name," he said to himself.

"It may be doggy drinks. You saw the drunk dogs on the news yesterday," she yelled. But she was too late. He drank a sip of the beer, but eventually, he spit it out. "This is disgusting. Did you know that Bombalurina?"

"Don't make me tackle you," she said. Beside her Demeter, Jelly, Jenny, Cassandra, and Grizabella started laughing so hard.

"I'll turn on a little Random TV." Tugger pushed the remote on and it was wrestling. Little did he know that his opponent/mate was standing beside him. "How about you do your own wrestling match?" she said.

"This is getting dramatic," Jenny said.

"I'll go pop the popcorn," Jelly said.

"Whom am I versing?" he asked nervously. She gave him a grin of madness, and he knew for sure that it was his mate versing him. "You?"

"Ya think," she said. And Bomby started to swat at him, but he was so fast.

Munkustrap wanted to play dramatic. "And on our left is the Rum Tum Tugger!" The kittens were back from the hot tub. Angel and Etcetera were the only ones cheering for him. "GO STEPDADDY!" Etcetera yelled.

"Ha ha! I've got fans!" Tugger bragged.

"We'll see about that," Bomby said. "And on our right is the only queen that has ever had an attempt in wrestling… Bombalurina!" Munkustrap said. Everyone except for Angel and Etcetera cheered for her. "I've got more fans!" she bragged back. "I NEED MORE NOISE!" Everyone cheered as loud as they could except Angel and Etcetera.

Jelly came back with a huge box of popcorn. "Did I miss anything?" Jenny replied, "No. They just started fighting."

"Hi, mother!" Missie shouted from the third row. "Speaking of 'miss', there's my Missie," Jellylorum said.

One hour later

"Okay, folks. The score is very easy to tell who's winning," Munkustrap said. "Bomby wins 9 to 0." Munkustrap's dramatic impersonation of a wrestling host was annoying Demeter. "I told you to stop doing that 5 minutes ago didn't I? You should remember," Demeter said. "Somebody in the audience is getting a bit cranky of my hosting," Munkustrap said. But then to his surprise, Demeter turned the microphone off.

"5 minutes, Munk," Demeter said as he grabbed him by his arm.

"I want more popcorn please," Electra said.

"Me too," Jemima added.

"Sorry, girls. We're fresh out of popcorn," said Skimble.

"You popped it all?!" Angel cried.

But then, they heard a familiar voice. It was the director, "Okay folks, go to the entertainment center. We're taking a break."

"I win!" Bomby said as she dropped Tugger. The rest of the cats went to hide. "Wait for me," Tugger said as he got up. The cats hid in the bar and the kittens hid in the hot tub.

"We've got to build a trap for those cats," Rosemarie said outside the entertainment center.

"That'll work," said Aeva in reply.

In the bar, Tugger was a bit sneaky and got himself another Budweiser Beer. Bomby slapped him before he even drank it. "I said no more," she whispered.

Then the actors entered the entertainment center. "Finally. I get a break," John said.

"NOT!" said Rosemarie because she was pointing at Angel who accidentally took a breath. Everyone noticed and ran out the door. Rosemarie and John were the only ones left.

"Come out cats. We won't harm you," John said. All the cats and kittens revealed themselves to the 'nice' humans standing near them.

"We will build a cat trap in every single room tonight," Rosemarie said. "There is no escaping the Adelphi Theatre now."

"Hey! That's my beer," John said pointing at Tugger who was holding the beer. Then Tugger threw the bottle out and said, "Let's get outta here." The cats and kittens followed his advice and ran off.

Late that night, Angel woke up and decided to go on her own journey. So she explored the theatre and got to the dressing room. _Nothing seems harmful in here, _she thought. Then she smelled her favorite food, chocolate chip flapjacks. She ran to find it and ate the flapjacks. Then she heard a cage door slam. It was a trap! John slowly picked the cage up with Angel. "You're mine now," John said. Angel couldn't escape. She was trapped forever.


	4. Aeva the Caretaker

Chapter 4 Aeva the Caretaker

Chapter 4 Aeva the Caretaker

Angel was making angry cat noises when John was sleeping. "Stop that! I'm trying to sleep," he said. But Angel wouldn't stop. She wanted her family and friends back as much as John wanted his sleep. "Fine. If you won't stop, I'll take you to the animal shelter," he said. Then he picked up Angel and left his cabin. Then he bumped into Rosemarie along the way to his car.

"What are you doing up?" Rosemarie asked him.

"I was just taking the cat to my car," he replied.

"NO! I want you to keep the cat with you and I'll take care of the rest."

"But…"

"No buts! I said keep it!" She went back to her cabin in a hurry. Then John said sleepily, "Let's go back." Little did he know that there was a huge tree in the middle of the cabin circle. He bumped into the tree and accidentally dropped Angel. He forgot to pick it up on his way from the tree to his cabin leaving Angel behind. "Help!" she whispered in the night.

There was no sound in the air except the wind, which made Angel shiver. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was Aeva. She could hear Angel's cry for help. "I won't harm you, I promise," Aeva whispered. "I'll take you back to my cabin until we find your family."

_In Adelphi Theatre_

That night, Misto and Victoria were the only cat family that had no kitten to sleep with. Misto woke up with surprise to see that his kitten was missing. "Victoria! Victoria!" he cried. "What?" she asked sleepily. "Angel's missing," he cried. Victoria wandered about the sleeping cats and kittens. Angel wasn't there. "HELP!" she yelled. It woke every single cat and kitten up.

"What happened?" the triplets asked.

"Angel's missing!"

Lola wandered about to check. "You're right, Vicki. She's missing!" she said.

"What should we do?" Alonzo asked.

"We all should go search all night for little Angel," Old D stated.

"Do I have to stay up all night Momma?" Lola asked.

Bombalurina said in reply, "To find a friend is staying up all night."

The cats and kittens looked everywhere to find Angel. They avoided the traps and stayed with their families. After 3 hours of searching, they couldn't find her. Soon, all the kittens went to sleep on the floor.

"I guess our work for tonight is done," Demeter said. Then, all the cats fell asleep on the floor.

"Angel…" Misto said as he fell asleep. He was very certain that he wouldn't ever see Angel again.

_In Aeva's cabin_

When Aeva went inside her cabin, she took Angel out of her cage. Angel was so happy that a human could care for her. "Are you thirsty?" Aeva asked. Angel nodded her head. "I'll get you a bottle," she said. Angel looked around her cabin and found a huge poster of Michael Gruber (Munkustrap actor) with hearts and lips on it. A real actor surrounded her.

"I got you something," Aeva said holding a baby bottle. Angel was very cold from the wind outside. So when Aeva took her in her arms she giggled and said, "You are so cold! I'll make sure that you can get some sleep tonight." She fed Angel her baby-bottle and thought of what to do next. Then Angel yawned so cutely.

"You must be really tired," she said as she took Angel in her bed. She lay next to her to keep Angel warm. But Angel couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her parents about how they would feel after they didn't find her that night. Then Angel yawned again. "Do you want me to sing? I won't waste my voice," Aeva said. Angel just nodded her head again.

Aeva couldn't think of what to sing. So she had an idea.

"_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement._

_Has the moon lost a memory? She is smiling alone._

_In the landlight the withered leaves collect at your feet._

_And the wind begins to moan._

_Every street lamp seems to beat._

_A fatalistic warning…_

_Someone matters as the street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning._

_Daylight, we must wait for the sunrise._

_We must think of the new life, and we mustn't give in,_

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too,_

_And the new day will begin."_

She couldn't believe it. Angel was fast asleep as she finished her song. For Aeva, it was like taking care of her newborn child.

The next day, Angel woke up in Aeva's bed. It was the most comfortable thing she's ever laid on. But she didn't see Aeva. Aeva was making her breakfast for herself and Angel. What she'd usually have for breakfast is just coffee. "Good morning, little kitten," said Aeva. Then to her surprise, Angel started talking. "My name is Angel," the little kitten said.

Aeva spit out her coffee because she just heard the little kitten talk. "I think you made me lose my appetite," she said. "Sorry," Angel said.

"Oh well. I have to rehearse anyway," said Aeva. She turned on the music on her radio. It played Macavity with no lyrics. She sang wonderfully until Bombalurina's part came on. _"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin…" _Angel even knew the words! Aeva was very proud of her singing. When the rehearsing was over, they both lay on the bed all exhausted and tired of dancing.

"You did very good," Aeva said.

"Thank you," Angel replied. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Aeva. But to her surprise when she opened the door, she found the other 30 cats that were looking for Angel.

"May I help all of you?" she asked.

Mistoffelees stepped forward and said, "We're looking for Angel. She's my kitten." Aeva was heartbroken when she heard what Mistoffelees said. "I found her everybody!" Lola cried pointing to Angel on the bed. "ANGEL!"

"LOLA!" Angel cried. Then all of the cats ran onto the bed to greet her. Angel was very happy her family found her. But Aeva was almost crying. She loved Angel to death. To her, Angel was like a child.

"Come cats, we must leave," said Victoria holding Angel.

"Okay. It was nice seeing all of you," Aeva said heartbroken. She was about to cry when Angel came and nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me, Aeva," said Angel. "Do you have a family?"

"No," she said. Her mother and father both died and she lived alone. Then to their surprise, Aeva started crying. All of the kittens jumped up and tried their best to cheer her up.

"I just wish that I could live with you forever," said Angel.

"Maybe you can!" Lola said.

"How?" Aeva and Bombalurina asked.

"You can keep all 31 of us. You'll have a HUGE family."

"I like that idea, Lola," said Etcetera.

"I don't know," Aeva said. "There's no way I'll be able to take care of all 31 of you."

"There's a possible way you can," said Jemima.

"So can you pretty PLEASE take care of us?" Angel asked.

"PLEASE?" all of the cats, asked.

Aeva thought for a moment, _What would I do when Michael visits? I guess I'll get them hiding spots. They'll know where to sleep. So that's a yes. _The she smiled and said, "Welcome to the family, cats." The cats were overjoyed and all had a party. Some of the kittens were tackling Aeva in a good way. And they were purring and nuzzling like crazy on her. They were all interrupted when the doorbell rang. The cats and kittens ran to hide.

"Hey, Aeva. It's Michael. Open the door," Michael said outside.

"Everyone quiet! It's the man, Michael Gruber!" she said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Electra asked.

"No, but I wish." She opened the door and said, "You can't come in right now…"

"Aeva, we're gonna be late for practice. I'll drive you there if you want me to," he said.

"Hold on I just gotta grab my…" Suddenly her script landed on her feet. "Did your script just come to you?" Michael asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Aeva asked back. She took him inside and said, "I'm raising 31 cats and kittens." He got himself a confused look on his face. "I know it sounds weird but at least their here to be with me. Are you mad?"

"No. I just think that's the silliest secret I've ever heard," he said. Aeva giggled. "Come on out guys," she said to the cats. They all came out with surprise. "That's gonna be one huge litterbox," Michael said. They both laughed and ran out the door to go to practice.

"What's practice?" Tabitha asked.


	5. Going Away

Chapter 5 Going Away

Chapter 5 Going Away

John hadn't left for practice yet. Infact, it was his day off. He was still sleeping not knowing that Angel wasn't with him anymore. It was 10:00 a.m. As he was waking up, he saw Rosemarie standing next to his bed.

"Hi, Rosemarie. What are you doing here?" he asked. As usual, Rosemarie wasn't in a very good mood today.

"WHERE'S THE CAT?" she asked loudly.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's right…" John got up to now see that Angel was gone. "Hey! I put it right here!" he cried.

"I'm not stupid, John! You ran into a tree last night and dropped the cage," she said.

"What? I thought I picked it up. Wait… you saw the whole thing?" he asked.

"Honey, my cabin is right behind the tree. I saw you do everything," Rosemarie said.

"Do you know what happened to the cat?" asked John.

"To be honest with you… no," she replied. Then out of no where, a squirrel jumped in the cabin and scared John. It made Rosemarie laugh so hard. "That's just so funny!" she cried. The squirrel then left but John wanted to go after it. He knew it wouldn't impress Rosemarie.

But that squirrel wasn't even a squirrel. It was the spy cat, Exotica. She had been with the Jellicles the whole time and knew about Angel's disappearance. But to reveal herself, she knocked on Aeva's cabin door. Munkustrap opened it to see her. "Exotica? How did you get here?" he asked.

"I did a little magic myself," she said. "I disguised myself as a squirrel to get here."

"You weren't on my list!" Angel cried.

"I know, but my powers cannot be seen," she said.

"Does this mean she has to stay with us?" Rocco asked.

His mother, Cassandra, replied, "No. She can go wherever she wants. She's a spy."

"Okay. I'm outta here," Exotica said. As she left, Old D, Gus, and Grizabella woke up. The annoying part about them waking up is Grizabella's back cracking. She was so annoying, but no one would admit it. Everyone would stare at her like she's crazy.

"Will you stop it?" Gus asked impatiently.

"Now Gus, she's a woman and can do whatever she wants," Old D said.

"I don't have to stop now," said Grizabella.

"ENOUGH!" the cats said. As they said that, she stopped.

Outside

John was nervous about hunting for cats. But he knew he had to do this for Rosemarie. They searched everyone's cabin except for Aeva's. As they go to Aeva's cabin, Rosemarie grinned and chuckled. "This must be it," she said. Then she opened the door to find 31 cats and kittens."Ha! Got'cha now," she said holding a cat trap. Then, all the kittens started attacking her and tackling her on the bed. "John! Do something!" she cried. But when John was about to 'do something', Aeva arrived at her cabin.

"Aeva's home!" Skimble cried. The kittens quickly tied John and Rosemarie together back to back. As Aeva entered her cabin, she almost got angry. "What happened?!" she cried.

"They were trying to capture us," Angel said. Then she ran to Aeva who picked her up.

"Tell me the truth, but there will be consequences," said Aeva.

John and Rosemarie looked at each other. Then John said truthfully, "We did try to capture them."

"They were invading practice," said Rosemarie.

"I'm sorry, guys, but no one messes with _my _cats," she said.

5 minutes later

Aeva's way of consequences was trapping John and Rosemarie in the abandoned cabin.

"Please let us out," said John desperately. Aeva didn't care. She snapped her fingers twice and Angel shut the door on them leaving them trapped inside.

In Aeva's cabin

"I'm so proud of all of you for taking care of the cabin," said Aeva.

"It was no big deal," Lola said.

"Now here's the thing. I want all of you to treat a guest with respect. I don't want any hissing, scratching, biting, or tackling. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," said the cats.

"Good. I'll make lunch," said Aeva. The cats and kittens knew something was wrong with Aeva. "Cats, I think something's wrong with Aeva," whispered Munkustrap.

"Why? She's a nice lady," Angel said.

Then Bomby overheard Aeva talk on the phone. "Hey guys. I think Aeva is talking about us," she said. Then the cats went to the kitchen door and put their ears to the door.

"I know. He asked me out! Yeah I'm going. On a cruise ship! I'll be gone for a week. My cats will be fine. There's no harm to be done. I won't miss the movie. Bye!" said Aeva.

"Did you hear that?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah. Aeva's going out to a cruise ship!" Vivienne said.

"But she's going out with 'he'," Maxeen said.

'Who's he?" Demeter asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to find out," said Bomby. Then the cats heard Aeva come out so they went and hid.

"Guess what, cats? I'm going out with Michael tomorrow. But I'm gonna…" As Aeva stepped out she didn't see the cats. "Everyone? Come on out."

The cats and kittens came out with very unhappy faces. "What wrong?" she asked.

"We heard what you were talking about," Etcetera said.

"And now we're gonna miss you," said Lola. The kittens started to cry and held on to their families.

"I am so sorry that I mentioned that to all of you," Aeva cried. Then she started to cry. All the cats and kittens came to comfort her. "Thanks. I'll be fine," said Aeva.

Angel cried the most because Aeva was the one who took her into her arms. She stayed with Aeva and never let go of her. "Don't worry Angel it will be okay, as long as you keep this," said Aeva as she wrapped a golden necklace with a heart on it on Angel. "Take this, and you'll remember me forever," said Aeva. Angel jumped up to Aeva and nuzzled her.

"Well, I've got to go to practice," Aeva said. "I'll see you soon for bed, and eat up your tuna." She left and there were 16 bowls of tuna on a tray. "Let's eat!" said Tugger. Then all of the cats and kittens ran to get a bowl of tuna, except Angel.

"Why aren't you eating lunch?" Misto asked.

"I'm gonna miss Aeva," said Angel crying. Victoria came to see what was wrong with Angel.

"That doesn't mean Aeva will not love you," said Victoria. Angel stopped crying and ate her lunch.

_In the abandoned cabin_

John and Rosemarie were stuck in the abandoned cabin for almost 2 hours. But there was no way to get out. They had no other tools to use to get themselves out of the rope. They just stared at each other with disgust. Then Rosemarie slowly got a frown on her face.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" asked John.

"I feel so bad about torturing those cats," she said.

"I know how you feel," he said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. Cats are part of our environment. We all have to take of our pets, not torture them," he said. "Now we're gonna try to get out of this mess."

"I got an idea. We'll pull apart from each other so the rope can break away," said Rosemarie. They started to pull so hard that their faces got red.

"I can't do it," cried Rosemarie.

"You'll be okay," said John. They pulled again, and finally, the rope broke apart. They crashed into each other, and suddenly, John was on top of Rosemarie on the bed. They had a moment to spare with each other's eyes. John leaned closer to Rosemarie. He kissed her gently. As they were done, she drew a shaky breath and smiled.

"I'm sorry for treating you wrong about the cats," she said as she got up. John gave her a heartwarming hug.

"It's okay, honey. I forgive you," said John. "Now we need to get outta here." They both ran out of the cabin.

Late at night, Aeva was packing up her suitcases while the cats and kittens were sleeping. She couldn't leave. All she wanted to do was take the cats with her. Then before she left, she wrote a letter to all the cats and kittens saying that she'll always be with them.

The next morning, Angel was the first to wake up. She noticed the letter. It said:

Dear Cats and Kittens,

I am surely going to miss you. But I want all of you to remember this. You're brave, strong, and smart. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart I'll always be with you.

Love, Aeva

Angel needed to find Aeva fast. So she woke all the cats and kittens up and said, "Come on guys, we're gonna catch Aeva!"


	6. Burger Palace

Chapter 6 Burger Palace

Chapter 6 Burger Palace

The cats were running really fast and some of the kittens were on their fathers' backs. They tripped over a few people and got a few treats (gum on the sidewalk) along the way.

5 hours later, they weren't going any faster. Some of the kittens were getting really hungry because they didn't eat all day.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," said Angel who was on Misto's back.

"We'll stop later," replied Victoria.

"I'm hungry too, Mommy," said both Etcetera and Lola.

"Calm down, kids. We'll stop for food," said Tugger.

"Look, there's a restaurant over there," said the triplets pulling Demeter's paw. Demeter let go of the triplets and said, "We'll find another one. That one's too greasy."

Suddenly, Alonzo was staring at a restaurant that said 'Burger Palace'. "Let's go in here!" he shouted.

The rest of the Jellicles came and saw the restaurant. "Well done, Alonzo," said Old D. "We'll all stop here."

"Does anybody have the disguise coats?" asked Munkustrap.

"I think we've lost them in the theatre," replied Pouncival.

"Oh, well. We can all just go in without the coats," said Cassandra.

"Are you crazy?! We'll all be killed!" shouted Rocco.

"He makes a good point…," said Lola.

"Come on. No hustling!" said Tabitha. They all agreed and ran inside the restaurant. But something in that restaurant was odd. There were no customers.

"I never expected a restaurant to appear like this," said Jellylorum.

"Well, humans are crazy," replied Jenny. Then they all saw a man at the check-in booth. He was sleeping and a nametag that said, 'Doris'.

"Hello, Mr. Doris. We'd like a table for 31 cats no smoking," said Skimble politely. The man named Doris woke up and cheered.

"Hooray! We're back in business!" he shouted. The chefs in the back were cheering too.

"Right this way," said Doris leading the jellicles' way to their table. As he showed them their table all the cats got situated. Some of the cats were squeezed against each other.

"Ladies and gentlecats, what would all of you like to drink today?" asked a polite Doris. Suddenly, all of the cats were ad-libbing of what they wanted to drink, and Doris couldn't understand a word.

"EXCUSE ME! ONE AT A TIME!" yelled Doris. The jellicles stopped talking. Coricopat and Tantomile remembered what all of the cats wanted.

Coricopat said, "We would like 13 orange sodas for the kittens,"

Tantomile added, "6 chocolate malts,"

"9 waters,"

"2 strawberry martinis,"

"And one Budweiser Beer," they both said. Doris jotted all the drinks down on his pad. "I'll be right back," he said. Then he went to the window to spy on his arch enemy store, 'The Coffee Shop'.

"I've got customers, you suckers!" he yelled. The jellicles couldn't help but laugh.

"I have a question. Why would a man's name be Doris?" asked Angel.

"I have no idea," replied Tabitha.

"It's kinda funny," admitted Jemima. The kittens agreed and started laughing.

"Now now, kittens. We don't want to make fun of somebody," said Demeter politely.

Bombalurina giggled, "I do admit that's kinda funny." Demeter just stared at her sister.

"Don't teach the kittens…," said Demeter demandingly.

"Sorry," said Bomby who stopped giggling. Shortly, Doris arrived with the drinks.

"Well, it's about time," said Mistoffelees.

"Okay, who wanted the 2 martinis?" asked Doris. Bomby and Demeter raised their hands. He slid the drinks to the queens. "I made sure I was non-alcoholic."

"Thank you," said Demeter.

"And the malts?" Doris asked again. Misto, Victoria, Coricopat, Tantomile, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer raised the hands. He slid the malts to them. "You've got awesome moves, dude!" said Mungojerrie.

"Yeah! You rock dude!" said Rumpleteazer.

"I've got Budweiser Beer…," said Doris.

"OOH! OOH! THAT'S ME! THAT'S ME!" shouted Tugger.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the rest of the jellicles. Doris tossed the beer to Tugger. Tugger caught it gracefully. "Nice catch," said Doris.

"You are not drinking the whole thing," said Bomby to Tugger.

"13 orange sodas…," said Doris. The kittens jumped up and down and shouted 'ME ME ME'! All at once, Doris tossed the 13 sodas.

"Wow! You could be a rock star someday!" said Vivienne as she caught her soda.

"I know! He could've gotten the part of Rum Tum Tugger!" added Jemima. Then Doris tossed the 9 waters to the rest of the cats. "I'll be right back with your meal," said Doris.

"I was going to order something," said Grizabella.

"It's a surprise, Jellicle," said Doris. He ran back to the chef's room.

_In the chef's room_

Little did any of the jellicles know that Doris and his chef companion were cat killers. "I need the trap!" yelled Doris to his chef. The chef ran as fast as he could to grab the net.

"Ha ha ha! The trap is finally set," said an evil Doris. He took the net and hid it in a tray. He also didn't know that Bomby and Lola were watching him.

"Oh no! He's a trickster!" yelled Lola.

"Let's go tell the others," said Bomby. The two queens were off in a flash.

Back at the table, they were joking around and making fun of John and Rosemarie. The whole chaos stopped when Bomby stood on the table.

"Everyone must be aware of Doris. He's a cat killer!" she declared. The kittens started to scream and hold on to their mommies. Soon then, Doris came towards their table. The cats huddled up and devised a plan to get rid of Doris.

"Hello my cat friends. I have got a surprise that will cheer you up!" said Doris. He raised the pot lid high.

"NOW!" shouted Bomby. Then with a heap, the kittens jumped on Doris and started to tackle him. They did their best to scratch, hiss, bite, and talk mean to him.

Then another surprise hit the jellicles. John and Rosemarie crashed the whole "party". The cats were almost going to tackle them until Rosemarie said, "Stop! We won't harm you seriously." Munkustrap told the tribe to stop fighting.

"You have got to help us!" said Maxeen.

"Well, we saw the whole thing at the coffee shop. Right, Johnny," said Rosemarie.

"JOHNNY!" everyone shouted surprisingly. Doris then ran to see the couple. "Oh my! It's John Partridge and Rosemarie Ford. What a surprise! I'm sorry for the whole mess… AHHH!" shouted Doris as Rosemarie punched him.

"You're such an idiot!" yelled Rosemarie. John gathered all the cats and kittens away from Doris. They all ran to the car and drove off.

"This isn't the end of it! You will see the lights of me!" yelled Doris


End file.
